Goodbye to You
by Winged Goddess
Summary: This is a Song Fic for Michelle Branch's 'Good Bye to You'. It envolves both Inner and Outer Senshi, What happens when the inners betray Usagi???
1. Tears form Behind My Eyes

Goodbye to you Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Mon or any charactors mentioned in this story at this time... I also to not own the song in this song fic, "Goodbye To You," It is owned by the one and Only, "Michelle Branch". Plus, I am only in Grade 8, I am very poor so pleaz dont sue, unless you want about... $0.78, roughly. Thank You.  
  
Authors Notes: I have been Itching to write this fic 4EVER!!! I know what you must be thinking.... FINISH YOU OTHER FICS!!! heehehehe... well, I am kinda at a lost there, writers block. But don't worry, this fic is nearly finished I just have to type it up... Newayz... Tell me which place you like better- London, England, Somewhere in Canada or the States.... Just wondering, But please tell me which, It'll help me out, for reasons you ppls can't know abbout yet... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *grins evilly* the suspense... newayz... here;s the story.... Chapter 1: Tears Form behind My Eyes Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I was in a battle against a youma with my fellow Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. This youma was exceptionally strong, but I thought we were starting to get the upper hand. I was about to dust it when suddenly another appeared behind Sailor Mars. None of the other Senshi noticed, but I did. The Youma I was currently aiming at was injured, so poised less threat... I thought. I, instead through the tiara at Sailor Mars' direction to hit the youma behind her, and like usual, I got the target and Missed Mars but little more than an arm, but thats how I aimed it because the youma was too close to do anything else. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen didn't notice the other youma at all. After all the Senshi had ran to the shocked Mars. What?! They had thought I had tried to dust her?! Why would I do that, she is my best friend! Sure we get into fights sometimes, but I would never.... How Dare they think that! Suddenly, the supposed 'Injured' youma attacked me. hitting me with acid-goo and a powerful blast of dark energy. I, after regaining my wits, dusted it. OW! After shock, apparently the back of my uniform was completely discinegrated and burnt because of the acid-goo and the dark energy had force me into a tree, cutting the already apparent blisters and forcing the blood. Of course none of the Senshi noticed my injuries, nor Tuxedo Kamen because of me leaning on the tree for support.  
  
"How Could you attack Sailor Mars?" Jupiter blurted out. They all wore looks of disappointment and regret, Mars and Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't even look at me. "What?! I never attacked Mars!!! I would never do that, Come on guys!" I exclaimed, with tears forming behind my eyes, but I would not cry, no I wouldn't cry. "Come on Sailor Moon, we saw you aim your Tiara at Mars, instead of hitting the youma, so it was your own fault you were attacked too..." replied Sailor Venus. "Guys, let me explain..." "There's nothing to explain, you attacked Mars, it was clear..." Mercury said. "No, I didn't I swear..." I blurted out, I looked up to look at them all, "Tuxedo Kamen, do you believe that I would do this?" He didn't reply, or look up, didn't move, "Mamo-Chan?!" he flinched when I called him this. FLINCHED?! did they think me that evil? They wouldn't even hear me out! How dare they, how DARE they... My supposed friends and Boyfriend. Thats when I had it, I de-transformed, so they wouldn't see my back, and ran off. I didn't know where I was running to just away, away from them and away from Sailor Moon, and all of my Secret Identities, counting the days... All the days that I had saved theirs and Everyones sorry behindes, and they wouldn't even hear me out, hear my side of the story... But someone will, people actually, four of them, my LOYAL protectors, that would never betray me Like that and would always be there for me, Ten'oh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Maioh Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru, the Outer Senshi.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
So, You Like?? Newayz REVIEWS,REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, I LIVE 4 them.... and this is a Short fic, so there will be chapters, but they'll be short, so don't review me about them. I already told u. well gtg, the next chapter should be up tomorrow... ^(OO)^ and remember REVIEWS!!!! 


	2. Starting All Over Again

Goodbye To You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of these charactors.  
  
Authors Notes: Remenmber that I told you these chapters would be short... newayz, don't worry, eventually they will all get back together, It'll just take A LOT of time, she is really disappointed in them.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Decision  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said, I arrived on the porch of the Outer-Senshi's Mansion about an Hour after battle. My back by then had made the back of my school uniform red with stains (AN: The battle was after school), my face tear stained as I was searching in my soul, trying to figure out why the inners and tuxedo kamen would betray me like this. I rang the doorbell... Michiru answered. "yes," she answered. Then all she could muster was an "Oh No!" as she looked at my tear stained, scratched face. She hadn't even sen my back yet and was flipping out. You see, She was sailor Neptune. Ever since we had discovered them Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus (Haruka) had been VERY over-protective, like second Parents, even though they were only about two years older than I. She immediately called for Haruka and I fainted from exhaustion in Haruka's arms. After all I had been bleeding profusly for about an hour and running, while being a sobbing reck, down the streets of tokyo to get here. When I woke up I had a throbing headache and major back pain.I was laying, on a very comfortable queen sized bed, on my stomach so that I wouldn't injure my back any farther because it was so badly burt and blistered. I groaned. It wasn't a dream, it had all happened. The Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had betrayed me and I was now at the Outer Senshi's Mansion. I hoped that they didn't call the Inners and Tux. Kamen or Luna and told them about me. Thats just what I need, there pity. HA! A few minutes later Haruka came in holding a load of bandages and ointment. She had a worried look written across her face. I tried to move, but I had bandages across my back and front and it hurt my back A LOT to even breath, and moving made it worse. Haruka had seen this attempt and placed the bandages and ointment on the counter next to my bed. "Good, your awake, we were all starting to get worried about you Usagi..." she said. I moaned again. "How long have I been out of it?" I asked sleepily. "About three days," she answered. "What about my parents??" "Don't worry I called them and told them you were going to stay with us for a while," replied Michiru as she walked in with Setsuna. "Thanks you guys," I said. "So Usagi-chan, What happened? why were you so hurt? How come Mamoru or the other Senshi didn't help?" Haruka asked, worry still clearly written on her face. At that moment I could feel the tears wealing up in my eyes again as I explained the whole thing out to the Outers (minus Hotaru who was sleeping, it was about 6:30 am), abot how the Inner Senhi and Mamoru had betrayed me and thought that I attacked MArs and wouldn't let me explain and about the 2 different youmas. They couldn't believe it. After about a half an hour of them comforting me I stopped crying and Setsuna replaced my bandages. 2 hours later Hotaru (who was about 7 now, because of her growing quickly to catch up on the years she had missed from becoming a baby again) came to visit me. She said she wanted to know how her 'Princess' was feeling. I smiled and told her I was fine and asked her how she was. She sat and talked to me for about an hour. She had lightened my mood with her child innocense and not quite grasping what had happened or why her 'Princess' was hurt. About a week or so later I was able to get up and move around again. I hadn't left the house since the night I arrived. I couldn't risk letting the Inner Senshi know where I was. I couldn't face them, not yet. The Outers weren't too happy with Mamoru and the others and had been completely ignoreing them. I had to talk to the Outers though. I had made a discesion. I was going to leave, to move FAR away from tokyo, and all of my FORMER friends... End Chapter 2.  
  
Remember to Review, and thank you to all the people that have reviewed so far... feel free to flame me. I think they make a good read. ^(OO)^ 


End file.
